iLove You: The Last 90 Minutes
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: What happened when that clock struck 12 AM? How did Sam and Freddie say goodbye? Do they need to say goodbye? iLove You. The last 90 minutes. You've all been dying to know all of these questions. So dive in and enjoy, my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I haven't written in awhile, haven't I? Oh, well. As if you care. :P But anyway… this is a fic of the ending to iLove You. The whole lot of you definitely wanted to see what happened for the next 90 minutes, considering they decided to call it quits at midnight. Don't you want to know how they said goodbye once that clock said 12:00 AM? Yeah… I have your attention now, don't I? ;) **

**So… enjoy! I hope it's not too suckish. Haha.**

**Oh, and you should watch the ending of iLove You first before you dive into this. Just to give it some more effect. **

**(Freddie's POV)**

"But… y'know… maybe one day, if you get a little more _normal_…" I said, turning towards her, leaning my shoulder against the wall.

"Or… you get a little more _ab_normal," she suggested with a wave of her hand.

I turned back towards the elevator doors, a small moment of uncomfortable silence consuming the atmosphere. We both stared off into space, but before I could say anything, Sam vocalized exactly what I was wondering.

"…So did we just break up?" she asked.

I looked up, feeling a sort of heat rise to my cheeks and ears.

"Feels like it…" I trailed off, looking at her scornfully, hoping to see some sort of reaction, worried as to what she may be feeling. She nodded slowly, a look of… I guess you could say disappointment in her face.

Hoping to confirm that we were on the same terms, I asked, "But… it was… mutual… right?"

"Yeah," she said with a small chuckle, "but I'm still gonna' tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart."

I felt the corner of my lip turn up. 'Sam sure picked a great time to be cracking jokes right now,' I thought to myself. I would have made a witty comment back, but I decided to keep the suddenly thick atmosphere in the room a little lighter.

So I replied, "Fair enough."

I looked back towards the elevator doors. I heard a small sigh from her, and she finally moved from her spot from the corner of the elevator.

"Oh, well," she said, flipping the switch on the elevator to power it up again.

The small smile that was originally traced on my lips suddenly disappeared.

**(A/N: Start listening to John Mayer's "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" right at this moment. I promise I will have you crying by the end of the fic if you listen to it. C'mon, it won't take that long. Just pull up YouTube… Or how 'bout I put a quick link you can copy and paste? Here: youtube . com / watch?v = wvxdxiox4Pg. Just remove the spaces. Please. I beg of you. You **_**have**_** to listen to this song while reading the next few parts. But let the intro play for like ten seconds, then start reading.)**

Time seemed to slow down then, as realization took over me… I had just broken up with the girl I was completely, utterly, and desperately in love with…

I looked up, an unfamiliar sting rising up beneath my eyelids. Before I could do something, I felt a wetness brimming up between them and a lump rising in my throat, threatening to choke me. I looked to the side, hoping to prevent anything from pouring out my eyes. When that didn't work, I closed them, biting my lip. In all that time, I didn't know that I could fall so hard, so fast for this girl. And I'd forgotten to say something to her… something I should've acknowledged for a long time.

I heard the elevator doors open, and I quickly opened my eyes, so that Sam wouldn't see the trance in my eyes and confliction displayed on my face. I sighed heavily, watching Sam's slow footsteps out the elevator door. She was looking down, avoiding my gaze the whole time…

**(Sam's POV)**

I walked out the doors of the elevator, avoiding Freddie's gaze. I didn't want to come face-to-face with what could entirely make me break down and releasing all of the apprehension, confliction, and sadness that was slowly collecting in the oceans of my eyes and the lump in my throat. All too suddenly, Freddie said something that stopped me completely in my tracks.

"I love you," he said firmly.

I blanched. My ears perked up. I raised my eyebrows, surprised he'd finally said it. His scent suddenly grew stronger, and I'd realized he had walked right up next to me, looking at me expectedly, looking for the response he wanted. For a second or two, I debated on whether to keep walking and leaving him standing there, or staying there and saying it back. But that would only make the slight ache in my heart grow stronger. Wait… what is that? I've never felt this before… I don't know. It feels _sort of_ familiar. And for some reason, a vision of my father flashed through my mind for a second.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"Where are you going?" my mom said to my dad, who had a briefcase in one hand and a fairly large bag of luggage in the other, his coat draped over his left forearm.

"I'm just going somewhere for a few weeks. Y'know… to get my mind off of things," he'd said slowly, not meeting my mom's gaze.

"Well… where are you going?" my mom asked quizzically.

"Not too far," he said, avoiding the real question.

"But _where is_ 'not too far'?" my mom prodded him.

"Don't worry. I'm coming back. I love you… both of you," he said, looking at me pointedly. "I won't leave you guys."

And for some reason, he tricked both of us into thinking that. For the next few weeks, my mom was a hopeless wreck. She kept telling herself that he would come back soon. That he'd said he would come back. That he'd told her not to worry. And then, she just gave up altogether. It took her about a year to get over it. Finally, we'd stopped going to the store every day to grab a new box of tissues, for both me and my mom…

_**~ End Flashback ~**_

I was only four years old. Yet, I can still hear his voice in the very deep recesses of my mind, where no one else has ever been or even knew about.

And to be standing here, and hearing this boy, this wonderful boy I had come to know and love, tell me that he loves me…

It filled me with a stark sort of happiness and overjoy that made me just want to leap up in the air and just start dancing, and flying, and jumping across rainbows, and just weep endlessly with pure ecstasy.

And finally, I turned towards him, a small, shy smile played on his lips. I had to swallow the lump in my throat to avoid making it come out shaky.

"I love you, too," I said, my voice faltering a bit at the end.

His shoulders suddenly relaxed, signaling he was relieved that I felt the same way, and he looked down at the ground, biting his lip and looked back up at me again. I had to follow suit, because if I looked into his eyes right at this very moment, I think I would've just lost it and broke down right in front of him. And Pucketts don't just cry and lose it like that.

But I realized with a huge amount of sorrow that we had already agreed to give our new relationship some time, before we went and pushed it into something more. We'd be a lot closer from now on; that was sure. We would act a lot more like friends. And then, when the time is right, we'll get back together again. And he'll take his time breaking down the walls I've always hid behind.

But I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him. I just simply _had _to. I'd just said the three words I've never told anyone else before, and you can't just tell someone you love them without sealing it with a kiss. And I did. I loved him, both as a friend and as a boyfriend, even though we already decided to break up.

So, I leaned forward, taking hold of his shoulders, (as usual) and I gave him a simple, quick kiss on the lips. I held his gaze for a few seconds with my hands still clutching onto his shoulders, when he pulled out his PearPhone.

**(Freddie's POV)**

"It's only 10:30," I said suggestively.

I tossed the thought around in my head for a few seconds. And I made a deal with him.

"Want to break up at midnight?" she asked.

Who was I to argue with that?

"…That works," I said, a smile coming to my lips.

"Okay," she said, as I shoved the PearPhone back into my pocket, thankful I checked the time.

And then, as the elevator doors closed, we kissed again.

**A/N: Okay. I will get started with the rest of the story. Just give me a few hours, possibly a day. Possibly. Not so sure yet. But I'll definitely have it up tomorrow at the LATEST. So, in the meantime, press that 'Follow Story' button and hang in there! :P **


	2. iDon't Want to Waste the Time

**A/N: Hey… I don't want to start off this new chapter by being annoying with my author's note, so without further ado… Enjoy!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

We continued kissing in the elevator until it brought us up to the iCarly studio. We jumped apart, making sure we didn't come face-to-face with someone who would be disgusted that we were practically eating each other's faces off. Thankfully, there was no one there. I turned towards her.

"Ladies first," I said, gesturing towards the studio with my hand.

She snorted.

"Then go, Benson," she said wittily.

I closed my eyes and scrunched my eyebrows up, sighing.

"I was expecting that," I said.

She laughed in response, "Good. Now go."

I shook my head, chuckling a bit and finally giving in, walking out the elevator. She followed suit, rushing right up next to me, and forcibly grabbed for my hand. I turned my head and smiled at her, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. I was still smiling at her. She laughed suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your smile…" she trailed off, before giggling again.

"What about it?" I prodded her, scolding myself in my head for still smiling. Ugh, I couldn't resist! Her smile is just… beautiful. It makes me smile. Cliché, but… it's true all the same.

"It's… I dunno'…" she trailed off, moving her lips to the side to find the proper adjective, a hand coming to her chin, her thumb and forefinger poised to indicate she was thinking about it. "…Crooked," she finally concluded.

My smile was suddenly replaced with a frown.

"Crooked?" I asked her, still frowning.

"No! Don't frown! Smile! It's cute…" she said, biting her bottom lip, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Aww, my little Samantha thinks my smile's cute," I teased her, poking her in the stomach.

She smacked my chest. "Shut up!" she said, laughing all the same.

I laughed back at her. Then, I realized our deal. Midnight. Gotta' keep track of time. My face scrunched up in realization, and I pulled my PearPhone out, pressing the button, the screen coming to life.

"Dag. It's already 10:40. We only have an hour and twenty minutes left," I said, squeezing her hand and pulling her towards the door of the studio.

"Wait!" she yelled.

I stopped in my tracks, annoyed.

"What!" I demanded.

"Carly, Gibby, and Spencer might still be downstairs! I don't wanna' waste time by letting them make us stay and talking to us and all that," she said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," I said. Wow… I didn't even think of that. My girl's a smart one.

"But what do we do?" I asked. "There's only one way out, and that's the stairs and then Carly's apartment door."

"Uhmm…" she said, thinking it through. "Well, we can go downstairs really quick, and then tell them we need to go pick up your ointment or something."

"Ugh, why is it always _me_ that has to be humiliated?" I complained scornfully, dragging out the words.

"Oh, hush. Do you wanna' get outta' here and get back to kissing me or not?" she said suggestively, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I do," I said rather quickly.

I leaned towards her, but she turned her head away.

"Hey!" I said. "Get your lips back over here so I can kiss 'em!"

**A/N: Arrgghh! Sorry, guys. This is all I could get to tonight before my brother kicks me off the computer. But don't worry! Be expecting updates soon! I hope you're enjoying it so far! And if you are, feel free to review! :) **


	3. iNeed Ointment

**A/N: Hey! So, as I told you, I'd update today! Yay! :P Enjoy! **

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Nope. I'm not gonna' waste time giving you little kisses right now when I can give you much longer ones when we get outta' here," she said with a wink. "Now go downstairs!"

She pushed me through the door.

"Okay! Ow!" I said, tripping a bit out the door.

I grabbed her hand again and went sprinting down the stairs. As expected, Carly, Gibby, and Spencer were there.

"Hey, guys, where have you be-," Carly started, but I cut her off.

"Sorry, guys, Sam and I have to run to the pharmacy to…" I looked at Sam, who looked at me with a smirk. "…to pick up my ointment," I mumbled.

"To what?" Carly asked.

"To pick up my ointment, okay!" I yelled quickly. "C'mon," I said to Sam, grabbing her hand and running towards the door.

**(Carly's POV)**

"WAIT! GUYS, YOU NEED TO GET ME SOMETHING FROM THERE, T-! Annnd, there they go," Spencer called out to them as they left the apartment.

"What in the world would you need from the pharmacy?" I asked Spencer expectedly.

"Nothing…" he trailed off.

"Well, if you just screamed that you needed something, then why would-," I started.

"Okay, fine, I need rash ointment, okay! Geez!" he yelled back.

I laughed a bit.

"Why do you need rash ointment?" I asked, my voice breaking a bit at the end as I was trying to stifle a laugh.

He looked at me, his cheeks turning pink.

"…This onesie is giving me a rash with an intensity you can't understand," he whimpered, scratching at his neck and butt a bit.

I laughed again. "Well, that _also_ proves it… You're a man-child," I concluded.

"Am not!" he protested, frowning like a pouty 3-year-old.

"Man-child!" I taunted.

"Stop saying that!" he whined.

"Spencer Shay is a man-child! And he finally admits it!" I sang, prancing around the room.

"No!" he yelled, chasing after me.

**(Sam's POV)**

'Ugh, why is Freddie such a good kisser?' I thought to myself.

Once we left the apartment, we'd barely gotten across the hallway when Freddie turned me around and started attacking my lips with his. My back was pressed against his apartment door. His hands were wrapped around me, roaming my lower back, and my hands were tightly gripped onto his shoulders, our usual kissing formation.

"SPENCER SHAY IS A MAN-CHILD!" we heard from Carly's apartment door, followed by a girly scream.

Freddie tore his lips away from mine, cocking his head towards Carly's apartment door with a confused expression on his face. His head slowly turned back towards me.

"What in the world is going on in the-," he began, but I cut him off, forcefully pressing my lips against his.

He groaned, and then pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"I doubt _that's_ what's going on in there," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile, but forced his lips back to mine, kissing him once again.

"Shut up," I mumbled against his lips. "We only have about an hour left."

"Mmm. Mmhmm," he agreed against my lips, his voice rumbling against them.

This time, I pulled away and looked at him. He looked like a pouty 3-year-old.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, frowning.

I laughed. "Is your mom home?" I asked, rattling the doorknob to his apartment door, asking him to unlock it.

"Nah, she's… out…" he trailed off and looked away, blushing.

I nodded expectedly, looking for the rest of the answer, "Annnd?"

"She's out… picking up… my… uhh…" he mumbled.

"Picking up your…?" I prodded.

"Uhh… ointment," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I began to laugh, trying to stifle it at first, and then I just let it out.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're mom… is picking up… your… your…!" I tried to finish, but ended up gasping for air. Dag, I was laughing _so_ hard. Oh, GOD, this was too funny. "So I was right the… the… whole entire… t-time!" I managed to get out, still holding my stomach from laughing so hard. Aw, man, I could feel my abs burning already!

**(Freddie's POV)**

"It's not funny!" I protested.

"Uh, yeah, actually, it's _really_ funny," she said back, still laughing a bit. But thankfully, what was once a laugh attack turned into small giggles.

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, now that I'm done dying of laughter," she began with a big grin, "when will Crazy get back?"

"She's not _that_ crazy," I said.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I just said a joke.

"Okay, maybe _a little_," I gave in.

"Yeah… 'a little'." She said, putting air quotes as she said it. "Now when will she get back!" she asked, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled, kneading at the spot she just punched. "I don't know! It depends on which one she went to! If we're lucky, she won't be home for another twenty minutes."

"Ugh," she groaned, "and that's only if we're _lucky_? Shoosh, you're right. Your mom isn't crazy. She's psychotic! Maybe I should've gotten her a brochure from Troubled Waters!"

"Sam!" I yelled at her, but smiling a bit. C'mon… it was _a little_ true. She ripped her shirt just because I wouldn't break up with Sam! Does that not spell out psychotic to you?

"Ah, whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. She turned towards the door. "And why isn't this unlocked yet? Unlock this, Fredward!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, putting my hands up, then looking down to my pocket to dig around for the key. "Y'know, if you were _this_ excited to get into my apartment, maybe you should've-"

I looked up to see the door unlocked and wide open. And Sam with a bobby pin in her mouth, arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. I shook my head, smiling.

"Guessing that's a new record," I said.

"Nah, not really. I already broke my record last week," she said with a shrug.

"Wait… you're telling me you can unlock a door even _faster_ than that?" I asked, my mouth agape, exasperated.

She looked at me like I had five eyes.

"My _Uncle Carmine_ can do it faster than that," she said, still looking at me quizzically.

My mouth fell open even bigger.

"Would you stop standing there and looking like some dying fish and get inside!" she demanded.

I shook my head quickly and snapped back to reality. She was taking her first step inside.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"What!" she bellowed, obviously annoyed.

"You're supposed to leave your shoes out here in the hall!" I chided, pointing down towards the ground, indicating where she was supposed to leave them.

She shook her head.

"Oh, my God," she said, but pulling off her thick boots off anyway, "y'know, even if you think your mom's crazy, you still have a bit of her in you, y'know that?"

"Well, when you've lived with someone like her your entire life, you're _bound_ to pick up at least _some _of her habits," I shrugged.

She laughed, before taking another step inside.

"WAIT!" I screamed again.

"What now!" she whined.

"I have to put the code in! Unless you want the whole police force to come! Once that alarm goes off, you _can't_ get in," I warned.

She looked at me in disbelief, and then shook her head and put her hands up, walking away from the door.

"Alright, fine, put the code in," she retorted.

"Aight," I said, walking in and putting the code into the keypad by the doorframe.

It was a ridiculously long code; I know. Once I pressed the 30th and final number, Sam was looking at me like some clown who just jumped off the crazy train.

"What?" I asked her.

"Does the code have to be a mile long? It would be hard enough for any burglar to get in here with a _four number_ pass code!" she insisted.

"Well, you know my mom…" I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, _do_ I know your mom," she joked.

I laughed, pulling off my shoes and tossing them next to hers and then gently pushing her inside. I flipped the light switch.

"You've got to be kidding me," I heard her say from the living room.

**A/N: Okay, this is a pretty good length for an update, right? I hoped you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! :D **

**And no, it's not intended to be a cliffhanger or anything. Mrs. Benson isn't there. lol. That's probably what you were thinking, right? :P Well, she's not. That would just spoil the Seddie downtime you've been craving!**

**I'll probably update again in a few hours, so stick around! And if you liked this chapter, (**_**or**_** if you hated it; it's okay if you did) please review! I'd love to know your thoughts! :)**

**Oh, and if you want more Seddie lip-to-lip interaction, don't worry. The next chapter will have **_**plenty**_** of that to go around. ;)**


	4. iNeed Lip Balm

**A/N: Yay! Another update! It think you guys may like this chapter, specifically the hardcore Seddiers. ;) So… Enjoy! **

**(Freddie's POV)**

My eyes widened in shock. No… she couldn't… No, my mom can't be here, can she? My heart raced, and I ran towards Sam, hoping her head wasn't torn off already.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHERE IS SHE? ARE YOU OKAY?" I screamed in alarm, grabbing Sam and wrapping my arms around her. "DON'T HURT HER!" I shrieked, bracing myself for a vase that could be flying in our direction.

"Freddie, what-? Freddie! FREDDIE, WHAT IN THE WORLD? LET GO OF ME!" Sam screamed at me.

I released my grip on her.

"Where is she!" I asked in alarm.

"Where is WHO!" she asked, annoyed.

"My mom!" I yelled.

"What the heck are you talking about? Your mom's not here! I thought you said she wasn't here!" she exclaimed.

"Oh…" I said, relieved. I released a deep breath. "Thank God…"

She looked at me like I was weirder than Gibby.

"Geez. All that just because you thought your _mom_ was in here?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well, I don't know! She could've taken your head off, for crying out loud!" I argued.

She shook her head.

"Freddie, if I can beat up two grown men with my hands tied behind my back, I'm _pretty sure_ I can take _your mom_ in a fist-fight," she replied.

"Sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt, baby," I said, taking a hold of her hand and kissing her temple.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Aww, little Fweddie didn't want his baby to get huwt?" I cooed at him, scratching his stomach.

He laughed, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Okay, _never_ coo at me again," he said, laughing.

I chuckled in response.

"Okay," I said, kissing him quickly before turning to the great piece of work in his living room…

I couldn't believe how indescribably crazy his mom is… There was a portrait of him and a portrait of his mother. And they were looking at each other in a lovey-dovey mother-son kind of way. It was just… too nerdy and psychotic beyond words.

"Now this…" I said to him. "This is just… not right, Freddie."

"What, this?" he said, gesturing towards the portraits with his thumb.

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know. I protested against it, but she _still_ put it up. It's incredibly embarrassing," he said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hmm… Is this why you never invited _me_ to _your_ house?" I asked.

"Uhh… Sorta'… Well… Yeah," he stammered.

I laughed.

"No worries," I said, squeezing his hand. "It's just a portrait… But I _need_ a pic of this," I laughed, holding up my PearPhone to take a picture of it.

"What? No!" he yelled, reaching for my phone.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, pulling the phone away from his reach.

"No, Sam, please don't!" he screamed, still grabbing for the phone, his left hand on my waist for balance.

"No! I _need_ a picture of this, Freddie! This is just too good!" I insisted against him.

"Sam! No! You _know_ you're gonna' share this on the iCarly twitter after you take a picture of it!" he yelled back.

Well… he _did_ have a point. But whatever! I'm Sam Puckett. Why _wouldn't _you expect me to do something like that?

I laughed, still pulling the phone away from his reach.

"Almost… there…" he said, his hand inches away from the phone.

"Nope!" I yelled, putting the phone higher this time. Big mistake.

Freddie grabbed the phone.

"AHA!" he yelled in victory, but then was starting to lose his balance. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, falling to the ground and pulling me with him.

I let out an embarrassingly girly squeal as we tumbled to the floor.

"Freddie!" I smacked his chest, but couldn't resist giggling with him.

"Well, things could've been easier if you just gave me the phone!" he said. "Which reminds me…"

He pulled up my phone, waving it at me and taunting me with it. Without another thought, I snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Nope, you're not gonna' get it this time," I said in a sing-songy voice and shoving the phone in my back pocket. "Unless… y'know. You wanna' go for it," I winked.

He winced, a hot blush creeping up on his cheeks. I didn't even realize the intimate position we were in. I was straddling him on his stomach, and he was just plain flat on the ground. Without a second thought, I got up quickly, realizing how awkward it was.

"Uhh… Sorry… a-about that," I stuttered, smoothing my shirt out.

"Yeah… sorry…" he said back.

At the same time, we looked at the digital clock on the small wooden table next to his couch.

"11:02," we said at the same time.

I looked at him, biting my lip. We held each other's gaze for a few seconds, and then both our resolves caved. We lunged towards each other, our lips crashing against each other frantically. I felt his hands on my waist, their grip tighter than usual. I pressed my fingers into his shoulders, kissing him back hungrily.

**(Freddie's POV)**

God, I could go on forever like this.

Sam and I were on the couch, practically eating each other's faces off. We pulled away for only a few instances, to catch up on air. And then we just went back to kissing again…

Ugh, did there really have to be a time limit?

Then I realized forgot to check the time ever since we started making out. I popped one eye open. (Thankfully, Sam's eyes were closed.) I checked the clock right near us. 11:10.

Wow. Have we really been making out for 8 minutes? Hm. And just a year ago, 8 minutes would mean the time Sam needed to turn me into a pretzel and shove me into a locker.

"Freddie?" she mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked, a little out of it, closing my eyes again.

She pulled away and stared at me. I noticed she was staring at my lips.

"What?" I asked.

She gave me a 4-second kiss on the lips again.

"What was that?" I asked with a grin, confused as to what she was doing.

"Your lips are chapped," she finally concluded.

"Oh… Well, I guess you just kissed the moisture out of them," I joked, leaning forward to kiss her again.

But she turned her head away. I groaned in frustration.

"Sam! Why do you always do that?" I whined.

"No! You're thirsty! I didn't 'kiss the moisture out of them'!" she snapped.

"Mm. I'm thinking you did," I murmured, trying to sound seductive, then leaning forward again.

"No! Freddie!" she argued, pushing me away. "I hate it when we kiss and your lips are chapped!"

"Ugh, fineee," I whined, dragging out the word. "Do you have any lip balm?"

"What? No, ew!" she exclaimed. "I'm not letting you use my lip balm!"

"Sam! C'mon, we just spent eight minutes making out. I'm _pretty sure_ sharing your lip balm won't hurt you! And I don't have any at the moment, so unless you want chapped lips for the rest of the night, give me the lip balm!" I retorted.

"How 'bout this? NOOO," she said, dragging out the last word.

I thought about it. Geez, this girl is just too difficult sometimes. I sat back, thinking about what I could do for my apparently chapped lips.

And then, a brilliant thought came to my head.

"Hey…" I said, my thinking face on.

"Why do you have your thinking face on?" she asked, but turning to me excitedly.

I smiled a bit.

"How 'bout _you_ put the lip balm on?" I asked suggestively.

"Why? How will _that_ help you?" she asked.

"No, no. Don't argue with me. Just put it on," I said calmly, but inside, I was extremely excited for what I was gonna' do.

"Ugh, fine," she finally gave in, pulling out her lip balm and applying it on her lips. When she was done, she asked, "Okay. Now what?"

"Well, if you don't want to share your lip balm with me, maybe I'll apply it…" I said.

"Uh, yeah, but you didn't apply it," she replied.

"…by kissing it off of you," I finished, smirking at my brilliant, seductive idea. Oh, yeah. I'm the man.

She looked at me, her eyes widening a bit, making the blue in them seem even brighter.

**(Sam's POV)**

Wow, that nub had a really good idea. I tossed the thought around in my head for a second, biting my lip, and then, "Okay."

He leaned forward, almost too quickly, as he captured my lips with his. I smiled against his lips, feeling some of the lip balm wearing off of my lips and transferring to his. I could feel his continued smirk as I kissed him, obviously smug about his idea. He was probably thinking he was the man right now… Nub.

I tried kissing the smirk off of him, 'cause just the idea of him thinking he was cool was annoying. Well… as I said at the Model Train Club meeting, he was half cool… Half. Well, now I have to admit, the idea _was_ pretty good. So, maybe I'll throw the boy a bone. He's now three-quarters cool.

I was getting tired of kissing. My jaw was getting a cramp in it. So I pulled away, my eyes closed, gasping for air, and pressing my forehead against his and moving my hands to his shirt collar. I gave him one last, small kiss before opening my eyes again. I was met with his own eyes, swirls of what could be closely described to chocolate. They never failed to make me drown in them. Oh, God. Now the boy's got me thinking about food. Chocolate, to be exact. Ugh, sweet, sweet, melting chocolate… Now I was hungry. I felt my stomach growl.

**A/N: Okay, guys. I think that was pretty cute! Don't you think so? **

**Oh, Seddie. You will never fail to make me smile. :) **

**Oh, and don't worry! I have more of this along the way! More updates soon! Thanks for sticking around! In the meantime, work on that review for me! ;)**


End file.
